Megazord
The Megazord, piloted by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, is one of the main protagonists of the Power Rangers series. It appeared in the 75th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Power Rangers VS Voltron, where it fought against Voltron from the series of the same name. Jason was voiced by Alejandro Saab, Zack was voiced by Andre "Black Nerd" Meadows, Billy was voiced by Jeffrey "Space Hamster" Fabre, Trini was voiced by Morgan Berry and Kimberly was voiced by Melonie Mac. History When Rita Repulsa escaped from her space dumpster, Zordon and his robotic assistant recruited five teenagers with attitude to become the Power Rangers. The team consisted of Jason Lee Scott as the Red Ranger and leader, Zack Taylor the Black Ranger, Billy Cranston the Blue Ranger, Trini Kwan the Yellow Ranger, and Kimberly Hart the Pink Ranger. The five harnessed the power of the Power Coins that contain the spirit of the dinosaurs. In emergencies, the rangers summon their Dino Zords. While each one is strong on their own, they can form the mighty MegaZord in either Tank Mode, or the humanoid Battle Mode. Armed with the Power Sword and Mastodon Shield, it's sure to defeat any monster. DEATH BATTLE! Info Jason: Red Ranger * Full name: Jason Lee Scott * Birthday: October 20 * Zord: Tyrannosaurus * Megazord Role: Pilot * Trained in kenpo, taekwondo, shinkido, & judo * Benched 3,000 reps in 1 day * Became a World Peace Ambassador * Enjoys Sushi Billy: Blue Ranger * Full name: Billy Cranston * Birthday: April 1 * Zord: Triceratops * Megazord Role: Technician * Invented a body switching machine * Built the Rad Bug ** Can go 0 to 3,000 mph in 2.8 seconds * Member of 6 school clubs * Enjoys reading Trini: Yellow Ranger * Full name: Trini Kwan * Birthday: August 9 * Zord: Sabretooth Tiger * Megazord Role: Tactics * Formerly afraid of heights * Became a World Peace Ambassador * Favorite superhero: Wonder Woman * Enjoys exta-spicy chili dogs Kimberly: Pink Ranger * Full name: Kimberly Ann Heart * Birthday: February 14 * Zord: Pterodactyl * Megazord Role: Communications * Fluent in American Sign Language * World class gymnast * Enjoys Tommy Oliver * "Too much pink energy is dangerous" ** Zordon, 1880 Zack: Black Ranger * Full name: Zachary Taylor * Birthday: May 3 * Zord: Mastodon * Megazord Role: Weapons Specialist * Created the Hip Hop Kido martial art * Missing his left middle finger * Became a World Peace Ambassador * Enjoys dancing Megazord * Height: 333 feet/101.5 m * Weight: 172,000 lbs/78,018 kg *Solar-powered * Cranial laser * Tank Mode * Mastadon Shield ** Reflects most energy projectiles * Power Sword ** Killed 18 giant monsters DBX The Thunder Megazord appeared in Season 3 of DBX, where it fought against the Burning Gundam from the Mobile Fighter G Gundam series and lost. DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: These are the Power Rangers' quotes. * Power Rangers: Power Rangers! * Jason: We need Dinozord power, now! * Jason: All right Rangers, log on! * Zack: Zack here, this is kickin'! * Billy: This is Billy, all systems go! * Trini: Trini reporting, ready to rock! * Kimberly: I love this part! Let's tame these kittens! * Jason: Megazord Battle Mode! * Billy: C'mon! * Zack: Who are these guys!? * Jason: We need the Power Sword, now! * Billy: Ha! Stay down! * Jason: Let's show 'em how it's done! * Power Rangers: Yeah! * Kimberly: Isn't this usually the part where we win? * Trini: Jason look! It's wide open! * Jason: All right guys, let's finish this! * Billy: Quick, redirect the energy! * Jason: It's too much! Gallery mmpr-rg-jason.jpg|Jason the Red Ranger (and leader) Power_Ranger_negro_Zack_Taylor.jpg|Zack the Black Ranger Power-Rangers-Mighty-Morphin-mighty-morphin-power-rangers-32176245-600-300.jpg|Kimberly the Pink Ranger mmpr-rg-billy.jpg|Billy the Blue Ranger mmpr-rg-trini.jpg|Trini the Yellow Ranger MMPR_Tyrannosarus_Dinozord1.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Zord MMPR_Saberthooth_Tiger.jpg|Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord MMPR_Triceratops_Dinozord.jpg|Triceratops Zord MMPR_Mastadon.jpg|Mastodon Zord Pterodactyldinozord.jpg|Pterodactyl Zord Dino_Megazord.png|The Power Rangers's Megazord Megazord_Tank_Mode.jpg|Tank Mode Power_Sword_Dino_Megazord.jpg|The Power Sword Mastodon_Shield.jpg|The Mastodon Shield Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's 3D models.png|Power Rangers 3D Models used in DEATH BATTLE! Screenshot 2017-03-27-12-03-45.png|Megazord 3D Model in DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *Power Rangers was a show orignally from Japan named Super Sentai. American scenes and an original storyline was used on top of the Japanese fight footage to create Power Rangers. *The Megazord is the second tallest combatant with 333 ft (101.5 m). The first is Godzilla with 335 ft (108 m), the third is the Dragonzord with 311 (95 m) the fourth is Voltron with 300 ft (91.44 m) and the fifth is Gamera with 265.5 ft (80 m). *The Megazord is the sixth Hasbro character to appear, after Starscream, Rainbow Dash, Bucky O'Hare, White Tigerzord and Pinkie Pie, and with the next four being Twilight Sparkle, Optimus Prime, Dragonzord and Red Ranger. **It is the second Power Rangers character to appear, after White Tigerzord, and with the next two being Dragonzord and Red Ranger. *During the graphic showing the Power Ranger's stats, Kimberly's last is spelled "Heart", as opposed to "Hart". References * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and their Megazord on Wikipedia * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and their Megazord on RangerWiki Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Power Rangers combatants Category:Combatants Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Light Users Category:Pilots Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Shield Users Category:Male Category:Female Category:Human Category:Arrow Users Category:Teenage Combatants Category:A team of Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Dinosaurs Category:Robots Category:Ice Users Category:Speedsters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Bomb Users Category:Fire Users Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Animal Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Protagonists Category:African-American Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser